Rise of the Brave Tangled Lost Dragons: A Fight of Stories
by Spottedfrost7
Summary: Destiny, fate, hope, light, darkness, evil. Many things write stories, and many stories write each other. Join Jack and the Guardians as they must find new friends, defeat old enemies, and fight to ensure children will be able to write their stories. My twist on Rise of the brave tangled dragons, but with an addition.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. I know I promised this story a while ago, but school started and my phone shattered and my computer broke. I got it working again, but everything was deleted. I managed to type this up during lunch, and am posting it tonight as a gift from me to you considering my birthday is today, the 18th. Please read and review if you like it!**

Chapter One:

"Let me tell you a story about a boy who will never grow up. About the pirate who swore to kill him. About the island where fairies roamed. But this isn't the story you've heard before. To know how something ends, we must first know how they begin. Sometimes friend begin as enemies, and enemies begin as friends." -Pan, 2015

Jack Frost, winter spirit, Guardian of Fun. The eternal 16-year-old, that was actually 319, was perched effortlessly on a tree branch. The young Guardian was actually asleep, but his uncanny sense of balance made it seem as if he were awake and just resting.

The forest was silent, and then something moved ever so slightly. Anyone else would have dismissed it as a squirrel, but one force of nature knew better. 'Danger! Snowflake, wake up!' The wind spoke in a very ancient language, one Jack subconsciously knew very well.

Jack awoke, as he was a very light sleeper, and was immediately on alert. His senses were much better then regular mortals, and living 300 years alone in the wilds of the world sharpened them. Yet, the boy still strained to peer into the pitch black darkness. _Pitch Black_. Jack shook away the dark. The boogeyman wasn't back, he had been destroyed by his fearling.

Still, the night sky was dark as heavy rain clouds threatened rain. There was a flash of lightning and the wind screamed. Jack heard a roar-like thunder, and then the wind knocked him out of the tree. It then swept Jack up into its arms and carried him high above the tree. As he looked down, Another lightning illuminated the forest and the frost child saw a large tiger that looked as if it were made of shadows. It growled up as its prey, and then vanished back into the shadows.

Jack took a shake breath, and then flew off to the North Pole.

-ROTBTLC-

The tiger ran through the shadows,traveling easily over the frozen ground. Finally, it came to a small tunnel in the ground. Without hesitation it jumped in. At first, the nightmares that guarded the lair tried to attack it, but one swing from its mighty paws disintegrated them, and they backed off.

Soon, the tiger reached a large cavern filled with empty cages and a globe with many lights flickering on it. The tiger let out a growl and a laughing filled the air. Out of the shadows came what used to be Pitch, but now it was a human-like demon made mostly out of the nightmares he created.

A large part of his face was shadows, along with chunks of flesh here and there. The rest of him was no better off. He spoke in a horse growl, no longer human. Then again, when was he ever human?

"So, he accepted. Very good. Let us have some fun shall we?" He asked, chuckling a little. The tiger growled and ran off, reterning to its master. "Have your fun, Jack. But like every snowflake, you must fall." And then the night was filled with insane laughter, and every child shivered.

-ROTBTLC-

 **Thanks for reading! Let me know if you want me to continue it, because I need to know own people will read it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

I only own the idea. Read and Review!

* * *

-ROTBTLC -

"My only friend was the man on the moon, but even sometimes he would go away too." -Lost Boy

Jake flew straight towards the North Pole, but then stopped over Northern Canada. They won't believe me. If anything they might say that I was dreaming. Maybe I was. But no, the wind saw it too. Confused, Jack back tracked and headed back to his home in Burgess.

Compared to the other Guardians, Jack's home was quite simple. He first found it about a year after he first awoke. He had been traveling around the 'new world', watching the mysterious natives, who were the closest to actually seeing him. Sadly, they didn't, but they did seem to acknowledge his presence, sort of.

The boy was tired, but he didn't want to sleep in a tree again after what had occurred last time. Thank goodness the wind had caught him.

So, of course, he had looked towards who had first brought him to this world: the moon. He had asked, begged, and tried to barter with the moon, but it remained silent as stone. Jack was about to leave when a moon beam illuminated a rocky surface near the lake. The rock was more like a mini mountain, and as Jack got closer, he saw a very hidden entrance.

So Jack had claimed it as his home, and it was a secret he was not going to tell. Only the Wind knew of the sprite's home.

Inside it was a snow bed made of, well, snow, and a blanket made of frost. Despite popular belief, spirits do need to eat, drink, and sleep. They are immortal in age and have strong resistance to sickness, but they can be killed.

But enough about that.

Jack entered his home and sat down on the bed, absently hugging his teddy bear North made him. It was snow white, marble eyes twinkling like ice, and it was so soft. North gave it to him as his first Christmas present in 300 years. Jack had named it Frosty.

The eternal teen thought about his situation. "What am I going to do? They won't believe me. I mean, Pitch can't be back already, right?" He asked aloud to no one. Silence was his answer. Then, Jack heard a small meow.

Startled, he turned his head to see a snow white cat with grey patches on the floor, looking up at him with curious green eyes. "Hey there, how did you get in?" Jack asked, reaching a hand out for the cat. It leaped onto the bed next to his staff. "You seem quite comfortable in this cold." He said aloud.

In response, the cat took his staff and ran.

"Hey!" Jack sprinted after the swift feline as it ran down a tunnel, carrying Jack's staff as if it were a mere stick. Well, I guess it was, kind of. The air seemed to grow colder, but Jack didn't notice. The tunnel widened into a large cavern, but Jack's only focus was getting his staff back.

The cat dropped his staff and leapt up onto a stone shelf. Jack, keeping his eye on the thief, picked up his staff and then looked around the cavern, gasping in awe. It was a spacious room, with glowing stones littering the walls, providing light. Stone structures shaped oddly like furniture was placed around the room. A space in the wall, which looked like a fire place, held frozen remains of what could have been a burnt log. Along a wall was a large bookshelf, relatively empty. And in the center of the room was a large crystal.

Then, the moonlight came in from a hole in the ceiling and a beam landed on the crystal, causing it to glow like the moon. Jack watched it with awe, and subconsciously moved towards it. "Hello my child." A voice sounded from inside Jack's mind. Startled, he froze, for the voice hadn't spoken to him in 300 years. "Manny?" Jack asked, shocked. "Yes my child. It is I."

The winter spirit was shocked that after so long the moon spoke to him. "Wha- how- why?" He couldn't form the words. "Calm down Jack. I am sorry to leave you alone, but I had to." The Moon took Jack's silence as a que to continue. "Jack, you are destined for something great, but I need you to come to my home. Go to the Temple of the Moon in Central America. I will be waiting." And then the presence of the Moon was gone.

Jack turned around the room, trying to find the cat, but is was gone. Luckily, his staff was still in his hands. Steadying himself, Jack flew out the hole in terms roof towards Central America.

-ROTBTLC-

Pitch slack through the shadows till he came to a cave in the woods. "Are you there Miss?" He growled. A shadow seemed to move, and an woman came out. Her skin was slightly wrinckled, her hair slightly grey.

It was if she were trapped between old and young.

"What does a monster like you want with little ol' Greed?" The Lady asked, faking niceness. "I have an offer. The prize, world domination." The woman smiled coldly. "Come in, and tell me about it."

* * *

Review please. Who is Greed? What is Pitch's plan? What does the Moon plan for Jack? Will I ever stop asking questions? Find out next time. Same winter time, same winter channel!


End file.
